A virtual volume (VVol) (sometimes called a virtual machine (VM) Volume), is a VMDK (Virtual Machine Disk) stored inside a storage system. Instead of a VM host accessing its virtual disk (VMDK) which is stored in a VMFS formatted data store (part of ESXi hypervisor) built on top of a SCSI LUN (e.g., SAS, SATA, iSCSI, Fibre Channel) or an NFS file system presented by a storage system (or appliance), a VVol pushes more functionality and visibility down into the storage system. In one example, a VVol is a storage container provisioned using VMware vSphere® API (application programming interface) for Storage Awareness (VASA), which aligns to VM boundaries and contains a data store, a set of data services expected, and maintains the metadata of a requested policy.